lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Wynafryd Manderly
Wynafryd Manderly is the daughter of Leonna, and Wyman Manderly making her a member of House Manderly. Wynafryd is a level three Magi of which she discovered very late for what is usual with her not discovering it until she was fourteen, and since then she has had a lot of difficulty controlling the Magi powers she gained. Wynafryd Manderly would be born the third child of her father Wyman Manderly and her mother Leona Woolfield and at the time of her birth she was sixth in the line of succesion of House Manderly but was also significantly younger then her elder siblings as her mother had not had children for nearly a decade following the birth of Wendal Manderly. Wynafryd would first begin to discover her Magi abilties on her fourteenth birthday and things started slowly for her with her finding herself moving objects without reasoning and as time went by it became increasingly difficult to hide as her control was quite limited in Magi causing a large fire on one occasion. Wendal, Winfred, Wynafryd, and Marlon Manderly travelled to Lucerne in order to arrange the marriage contract between House Manderly and the Kingdom of Lucerne, and during this time Wendal would take part in the tournament of Nortburg where he listed quite well. Following the Invasion of Westbridge, the marriage of Miley Black into House Manderly and continued Lucernian expansion into Westros the Kingdom of Bolten would decide to intervene violently invading the White Knife only three months before the arrival of William Lovie III. of whom was going to formally annex the White Knife and the invasion was only one true battle as following the naval conflict the Boltens occupied the capital and the war ended in the defeat of the White Knife. Following the departure of Domeric Bolten from the White Knife it would be Wynafryd that fled White Harbor for the country side and she begin to rally a rebellion behind her striking at lightly guarded Bolten targets in the White Knife. Characteristics Personality Wynafryd Manderly is known for her short temper of which has become a major issue for her when it comes to her Magi as her control is diminished substancially by this lack of emotional control. Her honor is something that is extremely important to her mainly due to her relationship with her elder brother Wendal of whom inspired this belief system in her, and it is this honor that has led to most of her emotional outbursts. History Wynafryd Manderly would be born the third child of her father Wyman Manderly and her mother Leona Woolfield and at the time of her birth she was sixth in the line of succesion of House Manderly but was also significantly younger then her elder siblings as her mother had not had children for nearly a decade following the birth of Wendal Manderly. Early History Magi Control Wynafryd would first begin to discover her Magi abilties on her fourteenth birthday and things started slowly for her with her finding herself moving objects without reasoning and as time went by it became increasingly difficult to hide as her control was quite limited in Magi causing a large fire on one occasion. White Knife Rebellion Following the departure of Domeric Bolten from the White Knife it would be Wynafryd that fled White Harbor for the country side and she begin to rally a rebellion behind her striking at lightly guarded Bolten targets in the White Knife. Family Members House Manderly1.png|Lamprey Manderly - Grand Father|link=House Manderly House Manderly1.png|Tyrene Manderly - Grand Mother|link=House Manderly Relationships Wylessa Manderly See Also : Wylessa Manderly Category:Human Category:People Category:House Manderly Category:Brann Category:People of the White Knife Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi